pokemon_rebornfandomcom-20200216-history
Onyx Trainer's School
Onyx Trainer's School, formerly the Pokemon Technical Institute-- Reborn's #1 Ivy League School The Onyx Trainer's School is the second gym of the Reborn region, as well as a top-notch school for trainers. It is here that Titania, Julia, Florinia, and Amaria graduated. The Onyx Trainer's School holds the ward's Pokémon Center, as well as a host of books relating to Pokémon, evolution, base stats, and moves. History The third open room on the second floor contains the journals of Julia, Florinia, Amaria and Titania. Present Day First to greet the player is Fern, who declares the player is unfit to challenge his sister, and commands students to block the way in. With the gate to the gym closed, the students blocking the entrance to the school have passed, but only to challenge the trainer in an attempt to keep them away. Places of interest Giving-up Gamer In the second floor of the school is a dejected gamer who has just gotten the news that the arcade's servers are down, and gives his Coin Case to the next person he sees out of frustration. The Room of Suspicion In the third room of the second floor is a glitchy computer, and a pile of notes that includes a cheat sheet. Putting the Data Chip into the computer will summon a Porygon. There's also Protective Pads Nervous student On second floor there is a nervous student. If you approach him from right, you'll scare him and open up a way to third floor. Sad Sweet-heart After the player gains fly and returns to the school after the reconstruction effort. The door to Florinia's gym is blocked by a student. talk to her repeatedly and she will ask you to deliver a Sweet Heart to another female student as her confession of love. after you scare the Nervous Student,you will be able to enter the 3rd floor where she is located. talk to her a few times and she will ask you to deliver the message that she does not feel the same way and return the gift. Again talk to the sad lover that her feelings are not mutual. REPEAT talking to her until she rewards you the Sweet Heart and Incinium-Z for incineroar as the final reward. IMPORTANT: you can later give this sweet heart for a side quest in the North Obsidia Ward at the SPYCE cafe for THE SPYCE side-quest. DO NOT give the sweet heart to the chef before finishing the previous quest. Notes Study Notes are found scattered around the school block. Right Entrance Room on First Floor (Coin case room) Room on First Floor (Laptop room) Florinia, Julia, Titania and Amaria's room Ground Floor Battlefield Left Entrance Puzzle The pathway to Fern and Florinia can only be accessed by correctly answering the questions asked by the various computers. The answers can be found in the books scattered throughout the school, and are as follows: After clearing the puzzles, Fern challenges the player and attempts to stop them, claiming he's keeping them from embarrassing themselves. Telecommunicator After passing all the challenges the school poses, another telecommunicator awaits the player with some helpful advice from Ame. Items Trainers |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerFern.png |class=Swag Jockey |name= |location=Onyx Trainer's School |prize= 475 |pokemon=3 }} |style="margin:auto"| | }} | Gym Leader Florinia is battled on a Desert Field and she has two Super Potions. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Florinia.png |class=Leader |name= |location=Onyx Trainer's School |prize= 552 |pokemon=6 }} |style="margin:auto"| | }} | | }} | | Rewards Pokémon Trivia Category:Locations Category:Gyms